


Just the Tip?

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Martin and Lewis, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: 1955Martin and Lewis are doing a show in Berlin.Peter Cook comes to see it and finds himself knocking on their hotel room door later that evening.





	Just the Tip?

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Cook did his gap year as a beach photographer in Germany and France. It was here that he got the idea for the Establishment club after seeing the Cabaret clubs in West Germany.
> 
> Martin and Lewis did European tour in '53.
> 
> This is officially the most contrived porn I've ever written.

Freshly showered after another successful show on their world tour, this one in a small theatre in Berlin, Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis were sitting on their hotel bed. They were both clad in the soft and fluffy white towels provided by the hotel, but their conversation had taken on an argumentative tone.

“I don’t want it in there, Dean!”

“Just the tip?” Dean’s voice was pleading.

“None of it.”

“So we can’t have sex?”

“Looks that way.”

“Now you’re just being petulant.”

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jerry made no move towards it, so Dean moved quickly, hoping to dispatch whomever might be offering services at this hour.

Wrapping his towel tighter around his waist, he opened the door. Leaning casually against the doorjamb was an attractive young man with an intelligent face. Before he could inquire about the kid’s purpose, he began to speak.

“These walls are pretty thin, and I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation.”

The blush starting in Dean’s cheeks flushed all the way down his smooth, tanned chest. He saw the young man’s eyes track downwards before darting guiltily back to his face.

“Oh, yeah?” Jerry called out loudly from the bed in an exaggerated voice.

Dean ignored him, “Look, you seem like a nice kid and all, but we’re not giving out autographs at the moment. If you come back in the morning…“

This time it was Jerry who interrupted him. “Oh, let him in Paul. We ain’t doing nothing.”

Dean shot Jerry a dirty glare, but stepped aside, inviting Peter into their suite.

Peter looked around approvingly. The room was tastefully decorated, much nicer than his own. 

“I’m Peter,” he said, extending his hand to Dean.

“Dean.” Dean replied, the beginnings of a smile contorting his mouth with wry amusement. 

“I’m Jerry.” Jerry piped up from the bed.

Dean locked the door behind Peter and they both walked over to the bed where Jerry was sitting, his legs dangling over the edge.

Dean sat down next to Jerry and looked up at Peter.

“So, you were saying you overheard our conversation. What were you hoping to add to it?”

“Well, if you would permit me?” Peter asked, gesturing to Jerry whose face immediately displayed a look of mild concern and not a little apprehension.

Peter knelt before Jerry and blue eyes met hazel as he looked up. Peter looked calm, but Jerry found himself holding his breath.

It all came out in a rush when Peter tugged on the towel, revealing Jerry in all his flaccid glory.

“Just whaddya think you’re doing there, buddy?” Dean had spoken while Jerry’s ability to speak was still clearly on pause.

“Well, there are plenty of ways for you to enjoy each other besides presumably fucking him with ‘just the tip’.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dean was finding Peter off-putting to say the least. How old was he, 20? And trying to teach them something? They’d been having sex since he was in grade school. Just unfortunately not with each other.

Peter ignored him and reached for Jerry’s cock, bending his head down to kiss the end of it. Jerry sighed above him, “That’s nice.”

Peter lifted it, holding it against Jerry’s belly. He dipped his head and gave it one long lick up its length. Jerry’s hands grasped at the sheets and he moaned softly.

Dean found himself reaching for Jerry’s hand and squeezing it. He stayed watching in amazement as the kid wrapped his lips around the head, looking at the motion of his jaw and wondering what things he was doing with his tongue to make Jerry speechless like that. Hell, he wasn’t sure he’d ever been in a room with Jerry silent for so long unless the man was quite literally unconscious.

When Jerry broke eye contact with Peter, shutting his eyes tight against the physical onslaught, Peter’s gaze turned to him. 

He was suddenly struck by the kid’s beauty. High, severe cheekbones. Long, dark lashes surrounding the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Pink lips wrapped around a cock that while, not quite as thick as his own, certainly looked like a mouthful.

When Peter lowered his head, taking all of Jerry’s length into the back of his throat, a bolt of lust shot through him, and he was sure Peter had noticed. Peter’s eyes closed as he moaned, the kid actually moaned around Jerry.

Dean felt his own cheeks burning. This really was too much.

He saw Jerry’s left hand leave the sheet and bury itself in Peter’s hair. At the light touch, Peter pulled back and let Jerry’s cock fall from his mouth with a small ‘pop’.

“No- no,” Jerry’s voice was confused as most of his higher brain functions had not yet returned.

Peter picked up a corner of the towel next to him and wiped the stray saliva and precome from his mouth. He smiled devilishly up at them and gingerly got to his feet, wincing as the blood started recirculating around his lower legs. 

He reached a hand out to Jerry’s face and bent down to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

Jerry extracted his right hand from Dean’s grasp to wrap both his arms around Peter’s neck, pulling the younger man towards him, toppling them both backwards onto the bed. 

Peter groaned as his own still very clothed and very hard cock rubbed up against Jerry’s.

Dean coughed pointedly next to them.

Peter broke the kiss, rolling off Jerry, and leaning up onto his right elbow so Jerry was lying between them.

Jerry seemed content to stay prone and catch his breath. His right hand snuck down to tug lazily at his erection.

Peter looked at Dean expectantly, waiting for him to expound on his tussis.

“What about me?”

“Well,” Peter considered, “you did seem in the mood to do some fucking…” 

Dean inhaled at the casual and unexpected profanity. “You got that damn right,” he replied, his voice coarse and deep with arousal. “Are you?” 

“If you and your partner are amenable.”

Looking at Jerry laying between them, Dean could see his eyes darting between them like he was watching a tennis match.

“Jerry?” Dean inquired.

Jerry looked up at Peter, questioning. “You really like that?”

“Oh, yes.” Peter looked intently at Dean, his blue eyes piercing into Dean’s deep brown.

The voice below cast the final vote, “Be my guest.”

Dean reached for Peter, hauling him across Jerry’s body amid grumbled protest from below to bring him to the other side of the bed.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked. 

Peter fished a small jar out of his jacket pocket. “Well, I did come prepared, but could use a little help.”

Peter climbed off the bed, making short work of divesting himself of his clothes. He knew he was being watched, and was well aware that next to Dean Martin, his body wasn’t one to write home about.

He jumped back on the bed, handed Dean the jar and got comfortable on his forearms and knees. 

After a few appreciative touches, Dean got to work preparing him.

Dean clearly knew what he was doing if the moans were anything to go by. Peter saw the curious look in Jerry’s eyes as he looked up at him, now propped on his right side to watch for any sign of discomfort on Peter’s face.

He was clearly surprised that there didn’t seem to be any.

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

Dean chose that moment to graze his prostate while expertly stretching him. He managed to respond after a deep breath, “Not at all – not like this. Fuck, Dean!”

Jerry sat up and moved to watch what Dean was doing.

“You really like that?”

“Yes, it’s – very – pleasurable,” Peter responded. His head hung down between his shoulders and he could see a trail of precome beading from his cock to the bed. It was painting stripes as it twitched against his stomach with each purposeful stroke from Dean.

Dean looked up from the task at hand to see Jerry watching intently as his fingers appeared and disappeared inside Peter. He crooked them, knowing the reaction it would get from Peter and saw Jerry’s eyes widen in surprise as Peter’s whole body shuddered.

“Do you want to try, Jer?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

Dean coated his fingers for him and gave him some instruction, guiding his hand forward and encouraging his fingers in when they hovered at Peter’s entrance. He sensed Peter’s patience wearing thin.

“Right, now Jer – crook your finger – like that – yes.”

Peter’s hands were fisting the sheets underneath him.

“Like that?”

“Yes, now do you feel that little bump?”

“This one?” Jerry dragged his finger firmly over it and if not for Dean’s steadying grip of his wrist, would have ripped his hand out suddenly at the shout it drew from Peter.

“So that’s what that does?”

There was amusement in Dean’s voice. “Yes, Jer. That’s the prostate – that’s what that does.”

“That’s the bit the old fellas get the exams of?”

“That’s the one.”

“If you two gentlemen are quite finished discussing my anatomy, I’d very much like to get fucked tonight.”

Dean placed a firm hand on his lower back. “Easy, tiger. You’ll get yours soon enough.”

Jerry moved away to watch as Dean lined up and pushed in slowly. From the anguish on his face, he was showing incredible restraint. Peter still didn’t look in any discomfort, but he couldn’t imagine anything being as deep inside him as how far in Dean was going.

Dean’s hips started picking up speed, and Peter’s noises grew louder and more frequent. Jerry could see the marks of where Dean’s hands were gripping Peter’s hips hard every time he moved them. They were so in sync that their moans were matching tempo with the slapping of hard bodies and Jerry found his own arousal taking interest.

He hadn’t ever thought watching something like this would get him hot, but here he was, jerking off to Dean fucking a groupie that had knocked on their hotel room door.

Dean turned his head to look at him, and the burning intensity in his eyes made his breath catch. He froze until Dean turned back to Peter, lowering his head to lay a line of kisses along his spine. 

Dean adjusted his position, and if the cries coming from Peter were any indication, his cock was paying a lot more attention to that bump inside him.

Jerry was still frozen from when Dean had arrested his gaze and tuned back in to hear the end of a trail of not-so-sweet nothings Dean was whispering against Peter’s back.

“Fuck, Peter. You’re so tight. You fit me so good. Think I’m going to keep you. Just like this. Fill you up.”

The body beneath him just let out a sibilant, “Yessssss.”

Jerry had never heard Dean talking like this and all of a sudden, he couldn’t take it. Watching the pleasure Dean was giving Peter, and now, the pleasure Peter was clearly giving Dean, irrational jealousy took over. 

“Stop, Paul. Stop!” Jerry had called out before he knew it.

Dean stopped still, reaching around to see if Peter was still hard. He had been paying close attention to the noises and movements coming out of the kid and he had definitely seemed to be enjoying himself.

Peter shuddered beneath him as his hand tugged on his still very hard cock.

“What is it, Jer?”

“I just can’t watch you doing this. I can’t stand it!”

Dean was still buried to the hilt in Peter.

“It’s okay, babe. It’s okay.”

“I want to trade places. You can fuck me.”

Dean knew he had to be careful with his response. 

“I’ve stopped Jer, it’s okay. But we can hardly leave the kid hanging.” Dean’s hips were moving in slow, unconscious circles up against Peter.

There were tears in Jerry’s eyes, like he’d seen something he couldn’t unsee and it had shattered his world.

Dean pulled out of Peter slowly, with a comforting pat to his lower back. 

Sensing the discomfort in the air, Peter held back the frustrated groan he most felt like emitting and remained still. He was tense in anticipation of what might unfold. To be perfectly honest, he’d predicted something of the existential crisis playing out above him when he’d knocked on the door, but the thought of getting time with Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis? It was too good to pass up, under any circumstances.

Dean reached his hand out to cup Jerry’s face. Jerry turned his cheek into it and kissed his palm.

“I’m real sorry, Dean. I just couldn’t watch you doing that to someone else for a moment longer.”

“That’s okay, pal. I’m here.”

Dean wrapped his left arm around Jerry’s waist, pulling him in for a hug. Jerry was semi-erect against his stomach, but the unexpected sucker punch of emotions had clearly affected him.

Jerry buried his face in Dean’s neck, breathing in deeply. After a moment, he swallowed against the lump in his throat.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Jerry.”

Peter waited as long as he felt appropriate. It was only thirty seconds, but to a painfully aroused teenager, it seemed an eternity.

He coughed pointedly.

Dean pulled back from Jerry, wiping moisture from the corners of his partner’s eyes.

“What do you say we give this kid the seeing to he deserves?”

Peter moaned in sound agreement.

“That sounds like a swell idea, Dean. After all, it’s not polite to ignore our guest.”

Peter shivered with anticipation. He hadn’t been sure they’d even pay him a second thought once they’d turned to each other. He’d seen their act, and it was the most voyeuristic experience he’d ever had at the theatre. They performed to and for each other, with the audience only really present as an after thought. That was one of the reasons he’d been so very interested in finding the hotel they were staying at, just in case slipping the receptionist a few Marks and a winning smile might allow him to occupy the adjacent room.

“Say, Peter. Do you mind if Jerry here has a go?”

“I don’t mind so long as someone is inside me in the next minute.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Jerry admonished, lining up perfectly with Peter. “Good things come to those who – “ Instead of finishing the cliché, in one long slide forward, Jerry buried himself inside.

Peter groaned loudly. Surprise, relief and satisfaction mingled in one long moan of pleasure.

“Oh God, Jerry. That’s it. Fuck him like _that_.”

Dean’s words spurred Jerry on. Any nerves or hesitation about doing this with another man - a stranger, someone who wasn’t Dean - disappeared at the voice of the man he loved the most encouraging him, coaching him.

“Oh Dean, he’s so tight.” Jerry’s voice was strained.

“I know, baby.” Dean’s eyes were glued to the point where Jerry and Peter’s bodies were joined.

“How did you - ?” Jerry paused mid-sentence as Peter bounced back to meet his latest thrust - the quick, hot and tight slide momentarily taking his breath away.

“How did I what, love?”

“How did you pull out – when I said?”

“You asked.” Dean answered simply. “Hey, why don’t you grip his hips? It’ll give you more control.”

Jerry complied and Peter shuddered.

“I think he likes that,” Jerry said with a smile, bringing one hand up to stroke down Peter’s back, before returning it to his hip.

Jerry was mesmerised watching the way the muscles were undulating underneath Peter’s skin. His spine was serpentine and utterly beautiful.

He admired the body beneath him, alternating between gripping the hips hard for a few powerful thrusts, before holding in deep, running his hands along the back and the planes of the sides in front of him.

Jerry lost himself for several minutes, listening to Peter’s moans and attempting to adjust to an angle that would drive him mad. If the nonsense gibberish escaping him was supposed to mean anything, he had met his objective.

Dean spoke up again, “Like that – push your hips forward. Make him take it. Make him love it.”

Jerry felt the groan move through Peter. It reverberated around the room and Jerry realised he wasn’t the only one susceptible to Dean’s words. There must have been a reason Dean had chosen to use them liberally when it was him on top of Peter.

“Yeah, Jerry. Fuck, you two look so good. Take your pleasure from him, Jer.”

But it wasn’t just the words that were having an effect on Peter, it was the sentiment. Sure, Jerry was fucking him, but really – he was getting fucked as Jerry, by Jerry who was fucking him as Dean. Dean was directing Jerry to fuck him the way he’d be fucking Jerry. The complex dynamic required more unraveling than Peter was prepared to do at the present time. All he knew was that right now, he might as well have been a sex doll. He could have been anyone or anything. All of Dean’s focus was on Jerry, and you only had to feel Jerry’s responses whenever Dean spoke to realise that focus was reciprocated.

For Jerry, the combination of the body beneath him, moving in direct response to everything he was doing, and Dean’s words of encouragement had him nearly over the edge.

He looked over at Dean and his hips stuttered into Peter. Dean was fisting his own cock, watching them. His deep brown eyes looked almost black, and the only word Jerry could think of to describe his expression was ‘hungry’.

“I wish you could see how you look right now, Jer”. Dean’s eyes raked over Jerry, from the hair plastered wet against his head, to his bright eyes, his flushed cheeks and the way his pink lips were swollen from biting back his own moans.

“Don’t hold back, Jer. Let me hear you.”

Jerry moaned, reaching around to take hold of Peter’s cock.

“Reach around, yeah – like that. Tug on him. Make him come.”

Jerry’s hand tightened, pulling with firm strokes. 

For Peter, it was the impersonal nature of the act that got him there. Jerry’s hand tugging on his cock was there at Dean’s insistence. It wasn’t there to give him pleasure, but to please Dean. Dean may have been watching them, but he was watching Jerry fucking, not Jerry fucking him. 

Peter came over the sheets below him, only just managing to sustain his own weight on his arms as Jerry came himself. He thrust in hard several times, coincidentally grazing against Peter’s prostate with each thrust, milking him of all he had left to give.

After he felt Jerry pull out slowly, Peter collapsed onto the sheets, rolling over to look up at him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dean locking lips with Jerry, both of their hands working over Dean’s cock. As Dean got close, he broke the kiss with Jerry, burying his face against Jerry and sinking his teeth into the meat of his shoulder.

Peter watched as Dean came over their stomachs in several long spurts, some of it reaching the tops of his own thighs.

After they’d caught their breath, Jerry was the first to speak. “Paul?”

“Yeah, Jerm?”

“Do you think we can do this again sometime, together?”

“Sure, buddy.”

They shared a sweet kiss before both laying back on the sheets either side of Peter. Dean on his left and Jerry on his right. They curled to cuddle around him, each kissing him on the cheek.

Peter chuckled, “After watching that, I think I’m nearly ready to go again.”

Dean replied, “Well, if you think we’re letting you out of this bed anytime in the next eighteen hours, you’re sorely mistaken.”

All three men fell sound asleep, broad smiles across their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I own only a guitar and pen; and the guitar is borrowed.
> 
> These are fictional depictions of real people. There is literally zero chance of this having happened. Please don't sue me.
> 
> I'm unsure how the multiple-perspective thing comes across. Would be greatly appreciative of any feedback :)


End file.
